


Your Secret Admirer

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [154]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “This came for you, Gwen.”





	Your Secret Admirer

“This came for you, Gwen.” Anna handed Gwen a small letter. The envelope was fancy and there was curvaceous writing on the front, spelling her name. Gwen beamed. She found a quiet corner to sit in, then she opened it. 

_My Beloved Gwen,_

_I know we won’t have long before you have to move on, but I couldn’t let you leave without celebrating out last Valentine’s Day together._

_Know that wherever you go, my love will follow._

_Your Secret Admirer_

She held the paper to her mouth and kissed it, the perfume a familiar, comforting reminder of her love, Sybil.


End file.
